


Trini isnt exactly Good with feelings.

by Stegopod



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Trini isnt exactly Good with feelings.

Trini: I’ve only said “I love you” to exactly four people in my life, my little brothers Micheal and Gabriel, my fiance Kimberly. And of course Billy.

Jason: Why did you tell my boyfriend that you love him?

Trini: He said he was proud of me and I didn't know how to respond.


End file.
